Truths Behind Lies
by entanglednthorns
Summary: TemaTen, yuri. She made me believe in something that was never real and never could be. Tenten reflects on her past lover, before she ends her life. But who is this stopping her? What had happened and why did it? Complete!
1. Close Enough But Not There, You\'re Here

**A/N:** This is a short story I wrote a while ago, and I actually finished. I hope all those who read it enjoy it greatly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naaruto:

**Warning-** Shoujo-ai; yuri 

Summary- "She made me believe in something that was never real and never could be." Tenten reflects on her past lover, before she ends her life. But who is this stopping her? What had happened and why did it?

_Chapter 1: Close Enought But Not There, You're Here _

* * *

Days keep going by, rather slowly I might add. Not that people would mind it going slow so they could enjoy much more while young, but I on the other hand am annoyed of it. I want my life to go quickly so I can die and finally be free of pain. I still have yet to find a reason why I shouldn't end my life right now. Maybe I was just a mistake that was put on this planet; maybe I'm not really meant to be here; maybe I was never to be cared and loved for. Its how I feel and its eating me, consuming me on the inside. 

Clutching the sharpened blade in my hand I walked out into the middle of an open field near the park, the moon full and bright, stars twinkling above the endless dark sky. How peaceful and calming, but it won't last for long once my crimson blood has stained the grass and I lie motionless on the ground allowing my vision to darken. Everything, well not everything, more along the lines of some things were fine until she came invading my life. One I had seemingly thought of as an angel now the devil herself.

The first friend I had ever made, the only friend I ever had.

She was my savior, my knight in shining armor. The one who said she'd protect me no matter what in any situation. We were always together wherever we went, we felt so comfortable with eachother. Not anything could split us apart, but that was all a lie. A big, fat lie. I should've never believed her.

She made me beilive in something that was never real and never could be.

_"Hey, Tenten, may I...erm...can I speak with you, in private? I want to tell you something..." She blushed slightly and I raised an eyebrow._

_"I suppose so, even though I was in a heated discussion." I huffed, pouting slightly that I was being dragged away from Sakura, someone I had just met but I didn't think really considered me a friend. We were talking about Inuaysha, my favorite anime, in which I was winning the argue over Inuaysha liking Kagome better than Kikyou._

_"Sorry, but its quite important," she giggled lightly before grabbing my hand and taking me to a secluded area._

_Sakura was smiling thinking she had one that little round because I went with my friend somewhere. I was so confused on what the girl standing in front of me had to say. Could it be...? Nah, I doubt it was anything like that, though I hoped and wished for it ever since I met her._

_Sure she was pretty, well beautiful, and I like her, well saying I liked her would not even be close to how I actually feel about her. I love her, but I hid it for the sake of our friendship. Its bad to think she'd like me back. Her family were christianity people, so she had to be straight. I mentally hit myself._

_"So what did you wanna tell me that was so important?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall. Bad move._

_She walked closer to me, putting her hands on the wall, either side of me, looming over me. I just noticed how tall she really was compared to me. Her teal eyes that I adored seemed to show the emotion of...love. They held so much of it. I was practically lost in her gaze, then she leaned down. My heart was racing. Was this really happening? Or am I just dreaming? All my thoughts dissapeared as her soft, sweet lips touched my own. Her touch was so tender and caring, I just melted._

_She pulled away and I could feel her breath next to my ear, I shivered slightly at the feeling. "I love you, Tenten." It was such a low whisper I could could barely hear, but I could make out what she said very clearly._

_I stared in shock as she backed away from me, with fear in her eyes. Fear of rejection, fear that I would hate her for doing that._

_"I'm sorry, it was out of my place to say and do that...I should go. I'm very sorry..."_

_Just before she was going to run, run away from me, run out of my life, I grabbed her wrist, tightening my grip as she struggled. "Wait," I said quietly then a bit louder so she could hear me. "Wait! Please...don't go."_

_Tears were stinging at the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Why? Its useless, I know you don't love-"_

_"Your wrong." I pulled her close to me, holding her like I've always wanted...needed to._

_"W-What?" Her eyes widened slightly, looking at me with a questioning gaze._

_"I love you, I always have, ever since I first saw you," I said softly._

_A smile appeared on her face._

That was a long time ago. That was the past, and time changes, which is why I'm here. Alone...again. Nobody wants me. My heart was broken, ripped into too many pieces that can never be healed within time. I was lost again. I had no one to hold me, I had no one to tell me everything was going to be alright. There was no one to make me feel better. No one to talk to anymore.

And the worst of them all is...she never realy cared about me.

She was a part of me, a part of my heart, a part of my soul.

I sat down on the grass, contemplating more on the past. I raised the blade to my right wrist, ready to slice through the skin. There's nothing left for me here.

A voice whispered from behind me. "Tenten.." It was so familiar.

* * *

**A/N:** I know...it's short. Forgive me. But that's okay cause I'm gonna update tomorrow anways! Yay! Review please and tell me what you think so far! 

Next Chapter- So what happened between Tenten and her lover? We shall see.

_lonely bloodied rose _


	2. I'm Sorry, You Lie, Halfway Through Why

**A/N:** See? This one is longer than the last! Hehe.

_Chapter 2: I'm Sorry, You Lie, Halfway Through Why _

* * *

I narrowed my eyes, she was here. Perhaps to criticize me like she has for so long since that unforgotten day I remember so clearly. It was normal for her to do so. I decided to acknoledge her for this once, "What is it that you want now?" I know that sounded a bit cold, but that didn't matter at the moment. 

_I was skipping, literally skipping, to class. That seemed scary considering I don't ever do that. It just isn't me. I mean it would just be weird that a girl that is always dressed in all black and is a loner to be skipping in a hallway. I ignored all the strange stares I was given by the "high-class" people in this school. You know, the top of the food-chain. The "big cheese"._

_I was gleeful that afternoon. Today was me and my lover's anniversery of dating each other for a whole year! Its practically amazing for me! She and I are oing to meet after school for a romantic dinner together. Hah. Romantic...never thought I'd say that._

_I took my seat in class and waited for it to end. Quickly. I'm so anxious to see her right now. I looked at the clock fourteen times. Its going by too slow. Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of my pencil will get me calm probably. Tap. Tap. Tap. Calm. Stay calm. I looked at the clock again. Five minutes, thats it and I'm out. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ring! I'm out! Yes! Jumping out of my seat, I grabbed my books and ran out the door, to my locker, then outside to wait._

_A couple of seconds later my lover walked out. She smiled brightly and gave me a hug which I gratefully returned._

_"Hey, how was your day?" She asked._

_"Fine thank you. What about you?" I clinged to her arm as we began walking home, leaning my head on her shoulder._

_She seemed to feel...uncomfortable with what I was doing. "It was great."_

_I let go of her. She was acting strange. Usually she wouldn't mind if I did that or anything else to her. I looked down, silence in the atmosphere. How awkward. She's too quiet, way too quiet for my liking. I like her better as a blabbermouth. At the corner of my eye I saw her looking somewhere to a group of people. They looked as if they were in a gang or something. Please don't let her be associating with them._

_"Tenten, I have to go somewhere for a while, but I'll pick you up at 8 okay?"_

_I nodded. Just my luck. She ran off towards them. Wait, where's my hug goodbye! Arg. There really is something wrong with her right now. I always get a hug before she leaves to go off somewhere. Maybe she forgot this once. I decided to go home and get ready, thinking of how it would go tonight._

_-- _

_It was almost time for her to pick me up. I was so excited. The door rang and I opened it, enveloping her in a hug. Hesitantly she returned it. Something is going to happen tonight. Something bad. I don't like this feeling. It bothered me the whole time she drove to the restraunt._

_She sat across from me. This place was quite fascinating. So...lively and fancy._

_"How do you like the night so far?" She questioned, interrupting my thoughts._

_"Oh, its pretty cool." I smiled, "You know you didn't really have to do this."_

_"Well I did already so deal," she replied, murmuring something inaudible. I didn't quite catch what she said though._

_I messed with my fork, turning it many times inspecting it, trying to keep myself interested. "Is there something bothering you? You seem so...different than usual today. Distant if I may add."_

_She shook her head, "Oh nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I've just been thinking a lot."_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Fine don't believe me goth girl."_

_I stuck my tongue out playfully. "Prep."_

_"Excuse me? I am no prep whatsoever. You wish."_

_"Oh yea," I rolled my eyes, "I do, they're so much better looking than you."_

_"Rude much." She glared at me._

_"You know it and love it," I laughed slightly._

_Lightly hitting me on the head, she said, "Stop trying to flatter yourself."_

_I made a face and she laughed. I didn't need to flatter myself, that was her job. I raised an eyebrow when she took her kife and put the sharp edge in her mouth, chewing on it. "What in the world are you doing?"_

_"Eating," she replied bluntly._

_"Its not food deary, its a thing we cut our food with. Careful, you might make yourself bleed." I chuckled. It looked so cute._

_"I know that. Ow!" Pulling the knife out of her mouth, her lip was bleeding, thankfully a small cut and not too deep. "You just had to jynx me didn't you?"_

_"I guess, you okay?" A worried expression crossed my face._

_"I'm fine, really." She licked the blood off with her tongue. "Mmm tasty, its like metal."_

_"Ew. Okay thats gross, very gross."_

_She smiled, frowning slightly. A plate of food was placed in front of her and I. I quckily dug in, I was so hungry. Damn people making me wait. Unlike me, she ate slowly, not quite in a rush. Silence was so awkward. I looked up, my mouth full of food and tilted my head questioningly._

_She giggled, "How cute. I'm going to miss that."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "What do you...mean by that?"_

_"It was just me talking to myself, as always."_

_That statement was true. She does talk to herself, too much if you ask me. I finished eating and I looked at her, she had barely eaten anything._

_"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I had intended." Clank. Clank. Clank. The fork messed with the food, hitting the plate once in a while. "Lets go now, to the park?"_

_"Oh fun!" I clapped my hands together gleefully._

_I insisted I pay the bill but she won the arguement and payed instead. Getting in her car, I got this bad feeling again. I thought it was gone but I was wrong._

_

* * *

_I turned around facing her, looking at the face I loved so dearly. The one I seemed to hate with a passion. Ironic, ne? "Well? Are you just gonna stand there looking stupid or are you gonna say something?"

"I...I...I'm...sorry...Tenten..."

I knew what she was talking about and I quickly replied, "Thats bullshit you liar."

She lied and betrayed me. Betrayed my trust. She broke my heart and still the pieces have yet to mend. There was no one to put the back together. She played me like a toy, a fool.There's nothing worse than knowing no one loves you, no one wants you, no one needs you. Everything has gone wrong.

"Just listen-" She started to plead but I interrupted her.

"Why should I? There's no excuse for what you did. Nothing you can say about it. I should have never believed someone could love me, especially you. I hate you!" I screamed the last part so loud all the birds in the tress fluttered away in fright.

She winced, staying silent for a moment, hesitating on what she was going to say. She walked a bit closer and I backed away even more.

Dark clouds began to form around the area and farther. A loud rumbling roar was heard. Drip. Drip. Drip. At first little droplets came down slowly, then it came down hard on us both. Tears were forming at the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall if I didn't wipe them away quickly. If I did, she'd know I was crying. They started flowing freely and I made a whimpering noise that was close to a whisper.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all for now. Tune into the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! 

Vampire Toy- Hehe thanks!

Unerasable Sin- Thanks! However, I didn't get it either though I'm the writer. I wrote this last year is why I don't remeber I suppose.

Saico- I though of using Temari, but I knew she was a lot tougher than Tenten, so I just used the weapons mistress.

Next Chapter- Feelings are reawakened, and the truth finally comes out, along with the rest of this epic tale.

_lonely bloodied rose _


	3. I've Found The Truth Because Now I Know

**A/N:** Well, here's the last chap!

_Chapter 3: I've Found The Truth Because Now I Know Why _

* * *

I didn't hear the foot-steps coming towards me as I stood with my head hung over desperately trying to hide the godforsaken tears that would not obey my command. The rain drowned out all noise around me, and I almost forgot about everything. 

A hand lifted up and carrassed my cheek softly. Unconsciously I had leaned into the touch I had missed so much. Her arm encircled around my waist protectively and pulled me close to the warmth of her body.

I was trapped in her grip, and I knew I wouldn't be able to break free from it. She was too strong for me; whenever she touched me, she made me weak and I always would succomb to her power over me.

Her finger traced my jawline and lifted my chin up so I could be face to face with her. My eyes squinted when the raindrops came to close to my eyes. Her hair was dripping, as was mine, and we were both dripping wet.

My eyes locked with her own teal ones. I wondered if maybe everything that had happened in the past was just a dream, but my tears reminded me it wasn't. A silence settled between us as we gazed at eachother.

I felt as if I could drown in her orbs. It had been so long since I last looked at her closely. I searched for any emotion there, any sign of sincerity at all. And what I found scared me, sending a chill down my spine.

Hidden in her eyes was anger of my disbelief, love for my whole being, sadness of my unforgiving side, devotion to me, and guilt with pain entertwined for what she's done. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to so badly.

But I can't forgive her for what she's done.

Finding some strength within me, I stuggled against her hold. I tried to push her away, but it failed. I lashed out violently, scratching, slapping, and hitting her face. Her expression never changed.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Get away from me! Release me and go away!"

"No," she whispered. "I won't loose you again..."

"Liar!"

_We arrived at the park. As usual whenever we came here together, the moon was bright and full lighting up the darkened area around us. The stars shined brightly upon us, like gems thrown in the sky._

_"Ah, isn't it beautiful?" I asked her._

_"Yea, it sure is," she answered, looking around as if searching for someone._

_She seemed so distance the past few days, and I began to notice changes in her. It was probably things happeing at home, so I had convinced myself to believe. She had conflicts with her father sometimes and it worried me most of the time._

_"Is something wrong?" The curiousity got the best of me._

_She was about to reply when her cell phone went off. She took it out of her pocket answering to whoever was on the line. I heard the talk of a small voice on the other line, but I couldn't make out the words. She hung up after a minute or two._

_"Could you excuse me for a moment? My friend is in desperate need of something and she's nearby."_

_I nodded. "Sure"_

_Taking a seat on a bench, I watched as she walked down the path and disappeared into the darkness. I almost laughed as I imagined her being eaten by eat and her cursing at it. I waited for a while. I didn't know how long it had been._

_I glanced at my watch. it's been ten minutes and she still hasn't gotten back. In the back of my mind something told me to go look for her as something might have happened. I got up and proceeded towards the place she headed minutes ago._

_Giggling could be heard a short distance from where I currently was. I noticed a fountain and two figures sitting on the edge of it. Heh, stupid lovebirds. I walked closer and they seemed almost familiar to me._

_My eyes widened at once when I knew who they were. It was her and a disgusting boy. She was in his arms as he was nuzzling her neck. It made me sick to my stomach to watch it. Apparently they had not noticed me, so I decided to make my excistance known._

_"Helping a friend, are you?" I sneered._

_"Hello Tenten, glad you could finally make it." She said._

_I growled. "What do you mean?"_

_"Oh," she acted surprised. "You didn't know?"_

_I was tired of wondering, I wanted to know what was going on now! "Know what?"_

_She gigled evilly. "Well you see, I've been dating this boy over here way before I even met you. I pretended to befriend you so I could get close to you. And that isn't the best part of it either."_

_I glared, and my heart clenched at the scene before me and what she was telling me. It was all fake? Everything was a lie?_

_"Bitch," I seethed._

_"You were an experiment, my love."_

_"You have no right to call that to me anymore." If I was going to be hurt, I wasn't going to show it._

_The boy spoke. "She doesn't really love you, because she loves me. Plus, you're just an ugly lesbian that deserves to be alone."_

_"To put it simple. We're through, Tenten. Did you seriously think I'd like some lke you? Aww, that's so sweet." She said, pretended to act like she cared._

_I shook with anger as it built up inside me. I knew it was too good to be true. No one loved me. I felt millions of daggers stab at my heart vigorously, and my throat tightened. I could not cry, not here, not for a lost love._

_I couldn't believe what she was saying. All those kisses, all those touches, all those sweet words meant nothing to her. But than again, I am nothing so of course it wouldn't mean anything to her._

_"I hate you...I fucking hate you..."_

_They started kissing in front of me, and I found the sight unbearable. I felt fragile, like my heart was going to shatter into pieces is I watched any longer. They were trying to rub it in my face, and they were doing a good job of it too._

_And then I ran away._

_After that night, things began to get worse. I was made fun of, beaten up, and tortured by her and her new friends. Didn't she see that it was already hard enough on me? No, she had not. This went on for what seemed forever to me, but it was really three years._

_I still hadn't gotten over her._

"Let me go! Please!" I screamed, but it sooned turned into a pleading voice. "Let go...please...don't let go..." The last part was barely audible and I doubt she heard it.

I remembered I still had my blade with me. I took it out and I stabbed her arm. I don't know how or why, but still her grip never loosened on me. Was she that desperate to get my apology, to say she was sorry?

Blood trickled down her wound and I gasped. What have I done? I dropped the blade on the ground. She didn't bother with what I did, she just stood there holding onto me. I began to get confused on what was happening the very instant.

"I'm not letting you go no matter what!" She said determined.

"...w-why? Why are you doing this?"

She buried her head in my neck. "Because I love you..."

My eyes saddened at this statement. "No you don't."

"Yes I do, Tenten! What happened...I...I had to do it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Had too?"

She nodded. "I told you my father was in a gang. But he owed them a lot of money, since he was unable to pay the high price, they threatened our family. But I tried to save us... and I made a deal with them..."

"What was that deal?"

"I was supposed to hurt you in any way possible. And if I didn't they'd also kill you. I was only trying to protect you. That's not all though...I had to do everything else they said...like have sex with their leader and other things I'd rather not talk about."

For a moment, I hadn't believed her but when I looked in her eyes again, I knew she was telling the truth. And I softened my heart again.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I am. I hurt you so badly..." She said. "If you can ever forgive me, I'd appreciate it. But I understand if you don't want to..."

"I do forgive you." I smiled.

She held me tightly and I closed my eyes, glad to be in her arms again. We didn't care about the rain that fell upon us, just that we were together. And I knew the truth. Slowly my heart mended at the thought of the pain finally ending.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Temari." With that, I kissed her.

I'm glad this was over.

**End**

**

* * *

A/N: **That's all folks! Sorry, hehe. Told you it was short. But anyways, I know this wasn't my best writing, but I did work on this from time to time. Bye bye!

_lonely bloodied rose _


End file.
